GRAVE AMENAZA
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Centinela de Plata y Tortuga Titán enfrentan a un poderoso enemigo! 8)


.

**Advertencia**:

Si no te gusta leer fics tontos, mejor no leas, pero ai tú decide.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**GRAVE AMENAZA**

_Tortuga Titán está en una escuela primaria representando una obra para los niños en el auditorio que está ubicado al aire libre._

**Narrador**: ¡Tortuga Titán está luchando contra una peligrosa enemiga que ha amedrentado a la humanidad desde hace mucho tiempo!

**Tortuga Titán**: ¡Ríndete Malvada Caries! ¡No puedes escapar de uno de los súper héroes más poderosos del Mundo!

**Narrador: **¡Sí! ¡Nuestro grandioso héroe está peleando contra la malvada Caries, esa que hace unos feos agujeros en nuestros dientes!

**Caries**: ¡Yiiaaa!

**Narrador:** ¡Oh no! ¡La Caries ataca a Tortuga Titán!

_Algunos niños se asustan y otros le gritan a su héroe que tenga cuidado._

**Niño**: ¡Cuidado Tortuga Titán!

**Narrador**: ¡La Caries lanza una feroz patada a Tortuga Titán pero Tortuga Titán la esquiva muy fácilmente!

**Niños**: ¡Eeehh!

**Narrador**: ¡Tortuga Titán golpe a la Caries en la cara, y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que la Caries cae desfallecida al suelo!

**Caries**: Ah.

**Niños**: ¡EEEEHHH!

**Narrador**: ¡Tortuga Titán ha ganado!

**Tortuga Titán**: ¡Te advertí Caries! ¡Soy uno de los héroes más poderosos del mundo!

**Narrador**: ¡Tortuga Titán ha ganado…! ¡No! ¡La Caries se pone de pie!

**Niños**: ¡No!

**Tortuga Titán**: ¡No puede ser!

**Caries**: ¡Muajajajaja! ¡No puedes vencerme, Tortuga Titán! ¡Nadie puede derrotar a la Caries! ¡Muajajajaja!

**Tortuga Titán**: ¡¿Ahora quién podrá salvarnos?!

**Narrador**: Tiene razón Tortuga Titán: ¿ahora quién podrá salvarnos?, ¡Esperen! Allá en el cielo... veo… veo…

**Tortuga Titán: **¡Es un pájaro!

**Narrador:** ¡No es un pájaro!

**Tortuga Titán: **¡Es un avión!

**Narrador: **¡No es un avión!

**Tortuga Titán: **¡Es un globo aerostático!

**Narrador:** ¡No! ¡Niños, díganle a Tortuga Titán quién es!

**Niños**: ¡CENTINELA DE PLATA!

_Centinela de Plata va volando en el cielo, y en pocos minutos aterriza sobre el escenario._

**Centinela de Plata**: ¡Ríndete Caries!

**Tortuga Titán**: Eso ya se lo dije, pero no quiere.

**Caries**: ¡Ni siquiera uniendo fuerzas pueden detenerme! ¡Propagaré la caries en todo el mundo, empezando con….!

_La Caries busca una víctima a su alrededor, y justo en ese momento va pasando por ahí un osito de peluche (que es manejado hábilmente por un titiritero)._

**Caries**: ¡Empezando con este lindo amiguito!

**Niños**: ¡Nooo!

**Tortuga Titán**: ¡NO!

**Centinela de Plata**: ¡Suéltalo Caries!

**Caries**: ¡No den un paso más o este lindo osito va a perder toda su bonita dentadura!

**Narrador**: ¡La Malvada Caries ha secuestrado a un lindo osito de peluche y lo usa de escudo! ¡Sí que es muy malvada la Caries!

**Ogima**: ¡Sálvame Tortuga Titán!

**Tortuga Titán**: ¡No temas amiguito! ¡Centinela de Plata y yo no dejaremos que nada te pase!

**Caries**: ¡Muajajaja! ¡Quiero ver qué van a hacer para detenerme!

**Centinela de Plata**: Todos sabemos cómo detenerte. ¿Verdad niños?

**Niños**: ¡Sí!

**Narrador**: ¡Centinela de Plata va a usar…!

_Centinela de Plata saca de debajo de su capa sus "armas" contra la Caries._

**Niños**: ¡Pasta y Cepillo de dientes!

_Son un tubo de dentífrico y un cepillo de dientes, ambos de gran tamaño._

**Caries**: ¡No!

**Centinela de Plata**: Niños, podemos vencer a la Caries, ¿ustedes saben cómo?

**Niños**: ¡Sí!

**Centinela de Plata: **¿Y cómo?

**Niños: **¡Los dientes de arriba se cepillan hacia abajo! ¡Los dientes de abajo se cepillan hacia arriba! ¡Las muelas se cepillan en círculos!

_Mientras los niños dicen en voz alta la mecánica del lavado de los dientes, Centinela de Plata aplica pasta sobre el cepillo de dientes, se acerca a la Caries y simula esta mecánica._

**Caries**: ¡Nooo!

_La Caries cae al suelo y Tortuga Titán corre a salvar al osito de peluche._

**Narrador**: ¡Centinela de Plata y Tortuga Titán han vencido a la Caries!

_Los niños aplauden con emoción._

**Ogima**: ¡Eres mi héroe, Tortuga Titán!

**Tortuga Titán**: Sí, pero no olvidemos a nuestros amigos: ¡El Dentífrico y el Cepillo de Dientes!

_Centinela de Plata muestra a los "héroes" de la limpieza dental._

**Centinela de Plata**: Y no olviden que deben lavarse los dientes…

**Niños**: ¡Tres veces al día!

**Centinela de Plata**: Y así salváremos al mundo de la Caries.

_Los niños aplauden entusiasmados._

_La función ha terminado, y después de unos minutos para la firma de autógrafos y para tomarse la foto con los héroes, Tortuga Titán y Centinela de Plata van a otra escuela a representar su obra sobre salud bucal._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Había tenido una loca idea de una mancuerna entre Centinela de Plata, Tortuga Titán y Ogima, sí, Ogima, el osito de Leo, pero era una idea de acción y misterio y no una obra para niños, pero esa idea era que todo pasaba en la mente de Mikey jugando con sus muñecos de acción (y con el oso de peluche) porque, aquí entre nos, lo único que no me ha gustado de 2k3 es que los súper héroes de la Fuerza de la Justicia sí existen como tales (hasta hay varios capítulos en los que las tortugas y estos súper héroes hacen equipo y salvan al mundo); a mí me gusta más que Mikey imagine sus aventuras con su muñeco del Centinela en vez de esas "aventuras reales"; como sea… esa idea de acción ya no me dio tiempo de escribirla, sigo muy ocupada en el trabajo, y tuve que cambiarla por ésta que ya leíste, y pues en este fic el Centinela de Plata es un héroe real y va a las escuelas junto con Tortuga Titán educando a los niños y cumpliendo con su labor social. Esta idea surgió porque justo desde hace unas semanas he estado yendo al dentista, y seguiré yendo al dentista por varias semanas más porque sí tengo algunos problemillas (y todo por no ir las veces que debía ir), pero espero que el martirio pase pronto.

Gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n

P.D. Fueron más de 600 palabras, así que no es un Drabble, es un One Shot n.n


End file.
